


Children's Rhymes of Thedas

by TokuTenshi



Series: Dragon Age Songs and Adaptions [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Thedas, children rhyme, children song, dragon age history, education through song!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuTenshi/pseuds/TokuTenshi
Summary: A collection of silly poems and songs meant to teach the children of Thedas about the world around them. Some are for Chantry teachings, some educational, and others just for fun.





	

The First Age received its name like Justinia - "Divine"

"Glory" came next in hopes the world recovered from the Blight.

The Third Age named "Towers" when the Grand Cathedral was complete.

Every age's a hundred years - that's called a  _century_.

 

"Black" for Tevinter's  _Divine_ , their _Chantry_ a farce _._

The Fifth Age "Exalted" like the nearly constant March.

"Steel" for the many swords that slew Anitva's queen.

Every age's a hundred years, named by the Chantry.

 

"Storm" marked the violence of the war with Qunari.

The Eighth Age was "Blessed", filled with prosperity.

"Dragon" saw the great return of the winged beasts.

Every age's a hundred years, what will the next one bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am procrastinating in the worst possible way. I should be working on my DA2 fic, not writing nursery rhymes, but here I am! Why am I like this?!


End file.
